


you're going to die in your best friend's arms (there's a gun in your hand)

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Vignette, spoilers for episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: "Percy," Keyleth says a thousand, million times.His hand is warm in hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im destroyed
> 
> title from Planet of Love by Richard Siken

"Percy?" Keyleth says into the dark.

His hand finds hers and she grips him tight, needing that point of solidness in this unending black.

"We'll be out of the Underdark soon," he says to her.

Tiberius's Light pops into existence on the tip of his staff and the encroaching darkness is chased back to the corners of the world.

Keyleth grins. She doesn't let go of Percy's hand.

 

 

"Percy!" Keyleth says into the wood of the door.

She hears muffled groan from the other side and giggles, letting herself into his room.

He sits up in bed, nursing his aching head and moaning. "You shouldn't have let me drink so much last night," he says.

Keyleth rolls her eyes. "I'll be more vigilant next time." She touches a hand to his forehead and wills away the persistent pain in his head.

She turns around to let him get dressed and they go down to breakfast together, hands linked.

 

 

"Percy," Keyleth says.

She's been sucker punched, gutted, ground up and spit out. His hand is cold to the touch.

The shade that is Orthax swirls and she turns, feeling hopeless rage and this all-encompassing grief surge through her and out of her fingertips. She screams, she thinks. Thunder rocks the ground and she feels shattered, absolutely. Orthax dissipates, and Keyleth falls to her knees.

Numb. That's how she feels. She goes to dispatch Ripley with Vox Machina, with her family. She doesn't feel satisfied. If anything, the chasm in her chest grows wider.

She presses her hands to Percy's cool skin and tries to breathe life back into him, tries anything she can.

Keyleth takes Percy's hand, and for the first time, isn't comforted by the familiar gesture.

 

 

"Percy?" Keyleth says into the dark.

There is no answer.

Keyleth didn't expect one.

**Author's Note:**

> come hope for a miracle with me on tumblr [ @aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com)


End file.
